Hikari Ken
“ Life isn't something that is primordial for me, but I don't intend to die here without hope. — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” (鍵 斐果理 Ken Hikari) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Ultimate Otaku (超高校級の「オタク」 chō kōkō kyū no “Otaku” lit. Super High School Level Otaku). History Early Life From a very young age, Hikari felt a liking for the animations but in the beginning he did not know that people who feel a strong affection for the anime were known as Otaku. By the time he was in 3rd grade he had already seen more than 400 different types of anime, his classmates did not understand his appreciation for those drawings and Hikari was continually a victim of mockery and jokes. He start an anime blog when entering the 5th grade where he wrote not only his opinion, but also errors found in the animations and their corrections, for the sixth grade several anime and manga companies hired he as a consultant, because with their experience he offered tips on how to improve his works on Anime, corrected his errors of audio, drawing, calligraphy, video, and sometimes gave ideas to create a new manga or anime. For the secondary his blog already was recognized world-wide and he had read more than 30,000 mangas and seen more than 6,000 animes, and about 200 light novels. Hikari was always a student who did not call much attention in terms of presence but in his notes was always outstanding because his ability to thoroughly investigate the anime and manga opened doors of knowledge as words he did not know, places, food, people and sounds. Initially his title would be the Ultimate Consultant, but he refused because he said that if he received a title will be for his love of anime, since it was this one who gave him his knowledge. Love's God Academy's Party Abduction Killing Game Introduction Aino Yanara's Likes Death Post-Death Creation and Development 'Name' ---- 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance 150px|left Personality Hikari is a person who at first is very reserved but when he is comfortable with others is a little less serious than normal. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Otaku His title is nothing more than the talent to know, distinguish and in a few cases create plots and complete stories for anime, for which he applies all the knowledge he possesses. 'In other languages' Hikari's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Relationships Quotes List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Trivia *His death is considered by the autor of Danganronpa: Chapter 1 the saddest death in his story. *His name, like Satoshi, Aino, Ami, Jin, Yukiko, Kumi, Hyun, Akari and Eiji, was written in Katakana format in the cover letters even though his name is written in Kanji format. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Otaku